


It smells a bit like Cinnamon (A moment of sharpness)

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Birders AU, F/M, a moment of sharpness, this was supposed to be about birds but somehow turned into snuggles kisses and sappyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Cassian wakes up before Jyn. Like he always does. It’s one of the things he has learnt in the past few weeks about her.Her face is so close that he could count the fading freckles on her cheeks. Like in so many mornings he doesn’t dare to free his leg under hers and to move her arm, draped over his ribcage in order to get up.So he counts.





	It smells a bit like Cinnamon (A moment of sharpness)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts).



> Imsfire prompted me this: "Could you do something with "the air smells of freedom & adventure" for a drawing prompt? (yes, I totally pinched that from your tags, it's a great line!). In the Birders AU, perhaps? - maybe Jyn & Cassian going for a walk on a windy early spring day, very much in love but warmly wrapped up in thick coats & scarves; they have their binocs & cameras & perhaps are sharing a thermos of hot coffee. Also have a hug from cold sunny London! Lots of dunnocks singing today, cheered me up so much!"   
> And it inspired me more to write than actually draw. I hope this is fine anyways.   
> Set in my Birders AU, a few weeks after Cassian found Jyn a Iceland gull.

Cassian wakes up before Jyn. Like he always does. It’s one of the things he has learnt in the past few weeks about her.

Her face is so close that he could count the fading freckles on her cheeks. Like in so many mornings he doesn’t dare to free his leg under hers and to move her arm, draped over his ribcage in order to get up.

So he counts.

 

Around 25 ( he did start over several times, because he lost track more than once) he can no longer resist the urge to kiss them. Or her lips.  
Or well, Jyn in general.

It takes more than one soft kiss from him to drive her back into consciousness and even then Jyn doesn’t open her eyes. She just smiles against him. So Cassian changes the game, pulls her closer, runs one hand up her side and traces her lips with his tongue.

That does it.

He chuckles against her neck, brushes his lips against the soft skin there as he murmurs: “I’ll make us some coffee before we head to the beach.”

Cassian is out of the blankets before Jyn can react.

“Andor” , she grumbles, dragging out the first syllable in frustration and glares at him.

He really does consider diving back under the blanket, but no, because finally after an entire week full of rain, the sun is peeking through the clouds and as much as he likes spending time with Jyn inside, snuggling in bed (which sometimes leads to more), drinking tea, watching documentaries or laughing about the inaccuracy of this twitcher movie Jyn showed him, he needs to get outside again. Smell the fresh air, let the wind blow through his hair, hear the crashing waves and yes maybe even look at some birds. 

_

The sun might be shining and the sky is this crystal blue shade, that Jyn likes so much, but it is bitterly cold. She thinks about mentioning it to Cassian, but not only can she see how the icy wind is working on him, but he also had a point. It is nice to be able to be free to go outside again.

Sadly so far there aren’t many birds they have seen. A few fieldfares cackling here and there a bunch of magpies hopping around, much to their shared amusement, but nothing more.

 

Cassian hears the bird before her. They just locked their bike against a post, ready to head over the dune, when he stops and listens.

A small brown bird is singing on top of the beach rose.

“Dunnock?” Cassian asks. Jyn smiles and nods.

They stay for a while, enjoying this early announcer of spring before the climb up the dune.

 

The beach in front of them is completely empty. A few container ships are visible beyond the horizon.

Jyn brushes a few strands of hair, which thanks to wind keep falling into his eyes, from Cassian’s faces.  
“You really need to get your hair cut.” she says fondly.

“Or a man bun.” He suggest jokingly.

A comfortable silence falls between them. They look out to the sea for a while until Cassian nudges into her side. “I’m cold, Jyn.”  
She slings her arm around his lower back and presses her side against him, but then she huffs.  
Cassian looks down to her. She has that expression on that never fails to make his heart to skip a beat. Her smile almost a smirk and her eyes full of determination.

“Do I have to remind you whose idea it was in the first place to leave the bed?”

Her arm is off before Cassian can reply.

“You wanted an adventure, now you get one!” Jyn announces before she halfly storms, halfly walks down the dune.

When Cassian reaches her, he locks Jyn in his embrace. “I’ll make it up to you.” he says before he leans down and kisses her. On his tongue an invitation and a plea.

(Jyn takes it, because frankly she is quite cold too.)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to know how a [ Dunnock](https://www.xeno-canto.org/explore?query=fieldfare%E2%80%9D>%20Fieldfare</a>%20cackles%20and%20a%20<a%20href=) sings.   
> I actually had to go back and read the entire fic myself to remember some stuff. It really is a ridiculous AU and maybe a bit too happy for them…ah well that’s what AUs are for, aren’t they?  
> The title is a nod to one of my favourite authors, who wrote in the wonderful book “Rumo and his miraculous adventures” that adventures smell like cinnamon.  
> The movie I am referring to is of course “The Big Year”. Nobody uses binoculars like they do and I don’t know about the English version but me and my friends where rolling on the floor when one of the characters imitated a Whimbrel and it sounds nothing like one. (Not to forget the weird CGI birds) So now any bird who’s call we can not identify is a Whimbrel.


End file.
